No Room For It
by Hinata-Rae 7-3.15
Summary: Small time assisin Uchia Sasuke's life is dramaticaly changed after one job.Watch as he copes with loss, pain and the acceptence of love. Bad summery I know! Rated M for mature themes.
1. Laundry Bills

**Chapter 1: Laundry Bills**

**Sasuke's POV**

There he is. Big, burly and 300 ryo. His name is Lenny something. Foreigner. One of the many to get on the wrong side of the law.

Yeah I said the law. Now I know what your thinking, "What kind of law puts a price on someone's life?" Well your obviously not from Konoha. See things are different around here, here the law is underground, behind the scenes in the shadows. The politicians have no power they are merely puppets, controlled by the crime bosses.

Crime bosses who hire assassins when they want things executed with finesse. That's where I come in. My name is Uchia Sasuke and I'm an assassin. Small time but still, an assassin.

Lenny's talking to his girl. I almost feel bad for her, having Lenny die right in front of her and needing months of mental recuperation. Almost. See that's the thing about this life. There is no room for remorse or attachment, only room for cash, take-out and weapons.

I adjust my self on the roof and look down the barrel of my riffle. I look through my scope only to rip it off. Why bother with something I don't need? He's sitting in one of those tourist bars with out a care in the world. Idiot. I pinpoint my the requested entrance point, above the right temple. Not an immediate kill from this angle but that's what the customer wants, entrance wound above the right temple, exit wound in the middle of the forehead.

Flashy. Why do all these guys ask for such flashy crap. They must feel some sort of satisfaction when they see their targets brains leak out. Not me I prefer a clean kill no bravado just a clean stab or slash nothing crazy like brains leaking out.

His girls directly in front of him. She's wearing a white dress.

I pull the trigger.

She's going to have quite a laundry bill.

I can't help but smirk as I walk away with my rifle slung over my shoulder thinking to my self, "They all had laundry bills."

* * *

><p>AN: Well how was it? Awesome? Okay? Crap-muck awful? I know it's friggen short but its just an idea thats been running around in my head. Reviews greatly appreciated :D<p>

- Hinata-Rae 12573 3


	2. Cavemen

**AN: Ok so im totally hyped cuz well 1) i got a review(it was wonderfully constructive if i may add), my story was added as someones favorite!**breaks out into a happy dance**, and some one might be following my story**breaks out in vitory dance(there is a difference)**2)This chapter is longer :D 3)I had Dairy Queen for dinner!  
>Okay so now its time to thank: El Corazon del Frio Fuego, dssav, and lovie345 for making my day and taking the time to read my story. But enough of my mindles rambling! On to the story!<strong>

**(PS: Don't forget to review at the end don't hold back and let me know what you think :D Awsome? Okay? Good? Crap-muck awfull?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:Cavemen<strong>

**Sasuke POV**

The music blares as I walk past the pulsating lights and throngs of bodies, into the sullen back portion of the club, The Cave. Everyone knows you only come her for one of two reasons: you want some one dead, or your in too deep.

I'm the later of the two.

My employer awaits me in a worn booth in the corner. He's leaning back like he's the king of the world. I hate his kind. They always think they can boss me around since they have cash.

Smoke wafts around me as I walk up to him. God I hate this guy forever with that creepy smile.

"You Lenny's friend" I ask as I pull out a cigarette from my pocket. He simply nods. Cocky bastard. I sit down directly across from him and look him straight in the eye, never backing down.

Snake eyes. God this guys whacked.

"I'm assuming you were successful.", he practically hisses.

"I was," I say stoically.

"Good. When can you be available again?" he says flatly.

"When do I get my money." He looks at me in shock.

"Priorities." I say.

He composes himself, I smirk. Does this guy think I work for free? He pulls out a scroll and places it on the table between us and slowly pushes it towards me with his finger. I look at the scroll, no irregular shape, no poison dripping from it and no visible bombs and/or blades. I gingerly pick up the scroll noticing the character on it, "heaven" .

"Cautious one aren't you." he states.

"You have to be, in this business." I retort while glaring at him through my hair. He chuckles and my skin crawls. His chuckle turns into a laugh as he pulls back his long black hair. He's cracking up now, this is bad, he's drawing attention.

"You assasins are all the same! Never trusting anyone. Believe me, I can be very reliable. Whenever you need a favor or want another job just ask for-"

I hold up my hand silencing him and give him a warning glare. I peel back a portion of the scroll to see that the interior is lined with bills.

"No names." I say darkly "Just jobs and payments." He nods and smiles.

"Until next time"

"Hn" Like hell there'll be a next time. Reliable my ass. I already know who you are everyone does. You're the infamous Lord Orochimaru. The rumors were right this guy is so whacked it's scary.

"If that's all." I state.

"It is."

I stand up, put the scroll in my pocket and readjust my rifle. Halfway out of the back section of the club I finally light my cigarette. As much as I would love to walk out of here and never see him again, he is the biggest caveman in The Cave. Yeah that's our codename for clients among us assassins in The Cave. The name fits them so well. As I'm walking out with my 300 ryo, I glance to my left only to see some novice-Lolita assassin get groped by her client. Disgusting, haven't they ever heard of a professional relationship? I look around only to see the same thing in numerous other booths.

"Why do these females find it necessary to sleep with their clients?" I can't help but wonder.

I hear a squeal coming from one of the booths.

I take a long calming drag from my cigarette.

Clients, who am I kidding? They're cavemen.

I push my way through the club, the volume of the music no longer dulled by the bulletproof walls of the back room, only to end up at the bar.

"Sooooooooooo…..how was your talk with the 'boss'?" a man with curiously long incisors and above shoulder length grey hair.

"Your boss is a friggin psycho." I say flatly as I sit down on a stool next to his.

"Yea I know" he pauses and takes a swig from his glass, vodka and coke I'm guessing "but he's the quickest ticket out of here," Another swig "you should work with him Sasuke."

"Suigetsu." I warned signaling for the bartender. If I was lucky it would be any other bartender then her-damn the gods must be laughing.

"Hi Sasuke!" she purrs "I heard you talked to Lord Orochimaru with any luck we'll be working together"

"You call it luck I call it damnation…" I can't help but mutter as she fixes my drink. Suigetsu laughs as she hands me my sake and blows me a kiss. I down my drink and glare at Suigetsu who's still laughing.

"Where ya goin Sasuke?" he says between laughs.

"Home"

"Ok." he empties his cup and laughs again "Don't forget to send my an invitation to you and Karin's wedding.

I stop, turn to him and glare.

"Shove it."

The last thing I hear while leaving The cave is Suigetsu laughing his ass off.


	3. Spotted

Since I forgot to do it for my other two chapters I'll do it now.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...trust me if I did...things would be a bit different, no that's a lie it would be very different **laughs in an evil manner**<p>

**Chapter 3:Spotted**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I pull out my laptop from my lavender book bag, and sit down at one of the small tables in the café. I love this café its cozy and warm. The smell of coffee and chocolate wafts through the air reminding me of those precious few family moments I had as a child. I press the power button on my laptop and sip my coffee as I wait for it to come to life.

I can't help but think back on this weeks work. This week was hectic, there weren't enough assassins to be found. Twelve new assassinations set up this week, and weeks more of observations and preparations. To sum this week up in a word, that word would have to be hell. Yep that works.

I pull up my email and start looking through the numerous possible candidates for entrance into the Organization sent to me by the Hokage.

Hmmmmmm…There's a swordsman in the land of mist called Zabuza, a bit too flashy…but his partner looks promising, a kid called Haku. I bookmark the kids file and move on to the next. Lets see….there's an assassin in the land of the wind, this one can go directly to the Kazekage-

A chill runs up my spine causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand. I sweep the are quickly, no one in particular standing out in my eyes.

"An assassin around here means someone's about to die." I think to myself.

I stand from my table and go to the dessert counter. As I stand there I look out the window and sigh. Why is it even when I'm off from work I'm still working?

At that moment my brothers words float through my head. "Ounce an assassin, always an assassin…"

More like ounce a Scout always a Scout.

"Can I help you with something?" I look at the tired cashier, smile and nod.

"May I please have three chocolate moose turnovers and one apple turnover?" I ask quietly. The girl eyes my waistline and I can't help but blush.

"They're to go." I add, she nods and starts to pack my order. I look outside, the assassin is still out there waiting for a kill. With the crowd out there, they'll probably go for death by gun.

"That'll be 150 ryo." the cashier says flatly. I hand her the money.

"Thank you." I say politely as I take the bag of sweets and re-pack my laptop and sling my book bag over my shoulder, abandoning my coffee, as I exit the café.

My senses go on overdrive as soon as I step out of the café. I can feel it, the air is thick with it. The intent to kill. Around me everyone is laughing and having fun. But I know from experience that this is just the calm before the storm.

Suddenly my muscles clench , the familiar sound of a scope being ripped off, rings clear in my acute ears. I force my self to act casual. Especially since the assassin is right behind me.

No wonder I sensed them so easily they were above me the whole time. I quickly cross the street sitting down on a bench, almost directly in front of the café, to the right of some tourist bar. I quickly pull out my communicator. I put the small ear piece in my right ear and discreetly bring the microphone towards my mouth. I tap the ear piece twice and murmur into the mic, not moving my lips, in fear of the assassin being able to read lips.

"Kiba…Come in Kiba!"

"Hmm?….Hina-*yawn*-ata? Please tell me there's a good reason your calling on the work line?" the grogginess slowly fades away from his speech.

"I've spotted someone."

"It's probably just a scope out."

"Kiba, he's aiming now!"

"WHAT!" he screams and I flinch from the volume.

"Where are you!", I hear clothes rustling in the background.

"Sitting on a bench across from my café to the right of a bar."

"I'll contact Shino just stay on that guy!"

"Hai!"

"Be careful Hinata." he says seriously.

"I will, Hinata out."

"Kiba out."

I shift my attention to the roof across from me. I can clearly see the barrel of his rifle from my position, even in the darkness of night. I follow the barrel and draw and imaginary line of fire. From what I can tell, the target is some big foreign guy. I watch as he talks to who I assume to be his girlfriend. She's wearing a pretty white dress, which is too reveling for my taste.

I inadvertently tense up. I look back at the roof, my instincts screaming that he's going to pull the trigger any second now. As if on cue he pulls the trigger. I watch as the bullet enters the head from above the right temple and exits from the middle of the forehead, not exactly an easy shot from his angle. His poor girlfriend screaming bloody murder in her ruined dress.

The barrel of the rifle retreats into the shadows. Having seen enough, I place my bag of sweets behind the bench out of sight after I secure my book bag on my back.

I run across the street into an alley then break out into a dead sprint as I see the assassin moving quickly from the area of assassination. I quietly, so not to be noticed, activate my bloodline by whispering "Byakugan". Immediately my vision increases 20 fold, I can feel blood flowing towards my eyes. Deciding not to waste time I focus on the assassin's back and my stomach drops. Looking through his vest, on the back of his shirt is the Uchia family crest, the uchiwa fan.

He's an Uchia, things could get rough if I approach him alone. I then search his gun as I run after him. Finding nothing on it reveling his name I look into his pockets. Bingo! A picture of the assassin and a relative, considering the resemblance. Come to think of it that family member looks familiar…There was writing on the back it read "To my little brother Sasuke so he doesn't forget his roots.-Itachi"

I stop dead in my tracks. That man was Itachi-sama's little brother!

Suddenly I hear the padding of paws and the buzz of insects behind me. Next I hear their breathing. After a certain point I can see them with my enhanced vision.

"What's the matter Hinata?" I hear Shino ask.

I don't respond, I'm too shocked.

"Hinata are you ok? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?" I hear an enraged and panicked Kiba ask.

I wait another moment then turn to them and say "That son of a bitch is an Uchia and Itachi's baby brother."

Their eyes widen and realization hits.

"I'll see you guys Monday." I say as I walk away, back towards the bar.

I can't shake the ominous feeling in my gut.

"He never told me he had a brother." I mutter to myself as I walk home.

* * *

><p>Aaaaahhhh yeeeeeeeeeaaaaa! Chapter 3 up and its not 5:00 am!**Victory Dance** Thank you everyone for reading my story so far and thank you to those who reviewed. Ok I know, a little OOC on Hinata's part but let me know what you think, I tried to make her sound different then Sasuke let me know if I was victorious or crashed and burned :). Don't worry your going to get some answers soon enough! Please review!<br>-Hinata-Rae


	4. You're Always Too Busy!

AN: Don't hate me! Please review and the new chapter will be up son

* * *

><p>Your Always Too Busy!…<p>

Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I slam my hand down onto the snooze button and close my eyes ounce more. I want to stay like this just a little bit more. Comfortable, warm, relaxed.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes open and look at the alarm clock. Retched thing, why'd I buy it again? Oh yeah I didn't Itachi did. I close my eyes ounce more in hope of drifting back to sleep.

Wait a minute….

Itachi! I fling my covers off of me and jump out of bed. Today is the day I'm supposed to have lunch with him.

I can practically feel the smile creeping onto my face. Having lunch with Ni-chan is like a breath of fresh air after this long week.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I'm pale always have been, even when I'm tanned I'm still considered pale. My eyes are black like by hair, darker than Itachi's. My hair is pretty long considering I could tie it into a small ponytail if I really wanted to.

I hurriedly brush my teeth while my shower water heats up. When I'm done rinsing I step into the shower and let the warm water run over my body. The water soothes my aching muscles. Who knew the angle I was in while crouched down on that roof was so awkward? I quickly wash my hair and scrub myself down with soap until completely clean. While shutting the water off I blindly reach for my towel from the shower. Wrapping the towel around myself I run to my closet put on jeans, take them off, put on boxers, throw on my jeans again, none of that skin tight crap just jeans. I'm literally grinning as I pull my shirt over my head, which like all my shirts has the Uchia family crest on the back. I grab another towel and attempt to dry my hair some what.

I look at the clock.

It's only 9am.

I'm supposed to meet Itachi at noon.

Fuck.

What am I supposed to do for three hours. I sit down on my bed and glare at the clock.

I sigh as I throw myself back on my bed. To think that I, Uchia Sasuke an assassin, would be acting like a five year old. Then again I've always been like this. I've always worshipped my brother, he's always been there for me. Whether it was training, school, work or moving out. He was always there if I wanted him to be or not, period, end of story. There was a time in my life that Itachi and I weren't speaking. I consider that to be a really shitty time in my life. My father, prick that he was, wanted me to be a cop. Me a cop. What a load of shit. Itachi was the one who convinced him otherwise. He even moved me out of the house and into my apartment. He even helped me convince mom it was for the best. Poor mom…she was crying so much…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"What the-", I jump up from bed and lunge for the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Itachi?"

"Yes. Listen something come up. I can't make it."

"What? What happened?" No! Not again, please don't start this again!

He would always promise to do something but in the end it was always the same...

* * *

><p><em>(Mini Flashback)<em>

_"Sorry Sasuke, Maybe next time."_

_"No fair you promised!"_

_"I know I did but I have to work. Why don't you ask father to help you with your shuriken technique?"_

_"Because your better at it then he is! Even I can tell!"_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm too busy."_

_"Your always too busy!"_

_(end of Mini Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Nothing, I just can't."<p>

"What's wrong." Something in the pit of my stomach told me that something was far from right. He sounded so distant and cold. I haven't heard him like this since father started pressuring me, that was three years ago…

"Sasuke, I-", I hear a bang as if some one threw open a sliding door, "-I have to go. Make sure to take care of yourself and keep on your training and-" I heard him shuffle about the room until I heard the unmistakable 'shink' of a katana being drawn, "-and survive."

The line went dead. The phone fell from my hand as I ran to my closet and pulled out my katana, Raitoningu. As soon as my hand closed around my katana I felt my nerves die down and my mind entered business mode, aka "Get-the-hell-out-my-way-or-I'll-kill-your-ass" mode.

Katana secure.

Hair pulled back.

Discreet hoody.

Running shoes.

Shuriken.

Fake I.D.

Contacts.

Pause, look at the phone, look at the window.

I'm gone.


	5. Nani ga Nai! Matte!

**AN: FINALLY IT IS UP! AFTER TYPING UNTIL MY FINGERS BLED IT IS UP! Please Review, I could really use the inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Hinata would have smacked Naruto upside the head for not talking to her about her confession. Screw the war(not really) this is a matter of unrequited love and lack of balls!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Nani ga!...Nai! Matte!<strong>

**Hinata's POV**

You can do this Hinata.  
>You can do this Hinata.<br>I pause nervously outside of Itachi-sama's office. I know he's inside, sitting behind his desk writing his report on the assassination he most likely did yesterday.  
>I probably shouldn't disturb him...<br>No! You must, this concerns not only you but the entire Organization.  
>But Itachi-sama is your brothers close friend and a mentor to you. He deserves some privacy.<br>You lose all privacy once you are part of the Organization.  
>With that in mind I raise my hand to knock on his door...But what if he's busy and-<br>"Please, do come in Hyuga-san. It has become quite awkward for me to pretend you're not there." I hear him call from inside. I push the sliding door open and bow my head from the usual embarrassment I suffer from around my brothers comrades.  
>"Ah, hello Hinata-chan", he smiles at me while he fills out a scroll, "May I ask why you were outside my door for fifteen minutes?"<br>"I...uh, wanted your advice.." I can't help but blush as i say so.  
>"Oh!" he says surprised, considering I haven't done so in quite a while. He smiles warmly at me reminding me of the first time I met him...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

I'm making tea, just for my Ni-san, so when he gets home from his first day of work he can relax and be at rest. Hhmmm, green tea or chi? Well it is a special occasion...  
>"Lady Hinata."<br>Both teas fall from my hands. When did someone enter the property? I whip around only to come face to face with Ni-san. He looks the same as always. Long chocolate brown hair, loosely pulled back by a leather cord. His long, long, soft hair, his hair that he never lets me play with anymore no matter how much I ask.  
>"My Lady." he grounds out, pulling me from my thoughts.<br>"Yes Ni-san?" I ask nervously.  
>"We have a guest, I wish to inform Lord Hiashi" His eyes narrow at the word guest as if disgusted at the thought. I notice the tenseness of his shoulders, how his brow is furrowed and the way his mouth seems to form a sneer.<br>"Oh! He is meditating in the gardens. Would you like me to escort our guest-"  
>"No! I mean no, I shall do that Lady Hinata, do not worry."<br>"Then perhaps you wish for me to inform father?" I bite my lip hoping, no praying that he lets me escort his guest instead of telling father, not after how badly I was beaten by Hanabi. I didn't mean to lose. I'm just not that good at fighting. I'd rather pick flowers and make different kinds of healing ointments. Father says that those things are useless, he says I'm useless...Maybe I am how can I possibly lead the clan if I can't even beat Hanabi in a sparring match...  
>"There is no longer any need for that My Lady, but thank you," All the emotion seem to have drained from his voice, "I believe your father, Lord Hiashi, is already aware of our guest."<br>I turn around to see my father standing by the sliding door that leads to the outside gardens. He looks down at us in discontent.  
>"Fetch him." he snarls at me, not even bothering to spare me a glance. He focuses his attention on Neji, his stony gaze boring into him. The tension surrounding the two was nearly unbearable. Wait he's turning to me. Why is he turning to me? Why is the room spinning? Oh, no...breath...breath Hinata, deep cleansing breaths...<br>"Why are you still here, I told you to 'fetch' them." he hissed at me through clenched teeth.  
>"Y-y-y-yes Father." I run to the door only to pause at the door and give Neji an apologetic look.<br>I run down the hall as fast as my yukata allows.  
>Left.<br>Right.  
>Straight.<br>Straight.  
>Stop.<br>There he is, leaning casually against the entrance way. Long dull black hair that fell below his shoulder pulled back with a white cord. His hair is short in the front and falls below his eyes and is parted down the middle allowing him to see.  
>"U-uh..." the words get caught in my throat as I open my mouth to speak. Why does this have to happen when father is already so displeased.<br>"Hello. I'm here with Hyuga Neji" he smiles at me as he says so. His smile is so warm, as if I've known him for years.  
>"U-u-um p-p-p-please come th-this way." I say quietly. I turn and start walking back down the hall. As I walk towards fathers study, in which I know he will be waiting, the Hyuga compound is quiet like it usually is.<br>But something feels off...  
>I can't quite put my finger on it. Everything looks the same as this morning, white barren walls, traditional sliding doors, spotless floors. Floors that never creaked no matter where you stepped, no matter what hallway. These hallways are bitter and cold to me, they carry my fathers shouts throughout the compound, whether the shouts be directed at one of the help, Neji or more commonly, myself.<br>I'm brought back to reality by the echo of my own steps. The sound is dull and monotonous.  
>Right foot. Thud.<br>Left foot. Thud.  
>Right foot. Thud.<br>Left foot. Thud.  
>Wait a second...<br>I whip around only to see our guest standing there, with a curious look on his face. I look at him closely now. Tan skin, with a serious face that looked as if he was forced to grow up too soon. His eyes were brown. They are a peculiar shade, a dark brown with a black haze over the iris.  
>"Is there a problem Hyuga-san?" he tilts his head to the side in a comical manner. I look down at his feet, they are bare like mine.<br>"You w-w-w-work w-wi-with my Ni-san d-d-don't you?", he blinks and smiles softly at me.  
>"Yes, yes I do."<br>"Th-th-then p-please feel F-f-fr-fr-free to a-act as you w-w-w-would w-with him wh-wh-when you are w-with me.", his eyes widen. The easy going, carefree, cheerful persona drops and is replaced by a hard, cynical and tired aura about his person. We continued down the hall in an eerie silence.  
>"If I may ask, what gave it away?"<br>I look at him from the corner of my eye. He is no longer standing behind me as a guest traditionally would, but to my left easily matching my stride.  
>"I couldn't hear your footsteps."<br>"Is that so? I guess after a while stealth becomes second nature." he smiles at me now, the smile isn't as big or as friendly as before. His smile seems sad, almost ruefully But sincere. "Tell me is your stutter an actual speech impediment or a front?"  
>Pause.<br>I was not expecting that. I can't help but flush red. I cannot believe that this stranger just asked that. I mean I knew my stutter was obvious but...is it common for people to point it out?  
>"Forgive me that was a bit harsh wasn't it?"<br>"It's n-n-not a f-f-f-f-fr-fr-front..."  
>"Hhmmm. It's back why is that?"<br>"I-I-I-I m-m-m-ay I-I-I-"  
>"When you are cornered or uncomfortable you stutter, am I right?"<br>I simply nod my head knowing that if I try to speak nothing would come out right.  
>"But when you are comfortable or confident it dissipates." We are standing outside of Fathers study now, speaking face to face. Him smiling sadly, myself blushing madly. "Don't worry," he chuckles playfully, "fee; free to act as you would with him when you are with me."<br>"A-ah...o-o-o-ok-okay..", I mumble.  
>At that moment father opens the sliding door. He looked strained, as if someone was tugging on his hair...I hated when that happened...especially when Hanabi does it, she pulls really hard...<br>"Enter." The word is cold and commanding. Our guest steps forward and enters father's study and sits directly in front of fathers desk. Father walks in slowly and sits down stiffly. He stares down his nose at the intriguing stranger.  
>"Close the door on your way out."<br>"Hai." I scramble to the door, only to stop when I hear my father growl under his breath. Ooops. I calmly walk to the door at a formal, more lady like pace.  
>"State your name."<br>I exit the study and close the door quietly behind me, but not before I hear him say...  
>"Uchia Itachi."<p>

_**Flash Back End**_

* * *

><p>That was four years ago, so much has changed, yet so much has remained the same. Father is still cold, Hanabi still cruel and bloodthirsty, Neji protective and loving in his own "special" way, and Itachi-sama...well...he's Itachi-sama.<br>"I hope I can help you Hina-chan?" he smiles at me that odd, sad smile he always has. I've grown up with that distant smile. After he and Neji-ni-san were assigned to be partners, they became like brothers, odd, distant, cynical brothers. But brothers none the less.  
>I worry my lip thinking how to phrase my question. This is the man who worked side by side with my Ni-san for years. He was there when I did my first successful Rotation and encouraged me to look into medicine even though my father looked down on it.<br>"Um...what, w-w-what w-w-w-would you do I-if you s-s-s-s-s-suspected false employment registration i-i-information?"  
>"Well I would Peacefully approach them and ask." he states simply. That's what I'm doing now, I can't help but think.<br>"I thought so. Thank you Itachi-san." I stand up to leave. I look him in the eye, silently pleading that he's not his legitimate brother. He looks at me, puzzled, taken back by my abrupt decision to leave. I walk to the door, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. As I close the door behind me, I hear the phone ring. Only thing is it's not the office phone, the office phone is a dull droning sound. The ringing I hear is high pitched, chirping almost. I freeze and begin to conceal my chakra slowly. Good thing Neji-ni-san taught me how to do so, so well.  
>The ringing stopped.<br>I can hear a voice on the other line. Too far to make out words, but the voice is male.  
>"It's me." I hear Itachi-san say. The voice responds.<br>"Yes. Listen something's come up. I can't make it." More mumbling on the other end.  
>"Nothing. I just can't." Something in the pit of my stomach tells me he knows I was talking about him regarding his registration.<br>"Sasuke, I-I-" I burst through the door. I've heard enough to know that my suspicion was correct.  
>Our eyes meet, and he knows that as a Scout of the Organization, he must be taken into custody and interrogated. Poor Ibiki-sensei, having to integrate a student and friend.<br>"-I have to go. Make sure to take care of yourself and keep on your training and-" He's reaching under his desk. I begin to shake my head frantically mouthing "Please no Itachi-ni-san. Please!" He eyes me still searching under his desk, a pained look in his eyes. Katana in hand he draws his weapon. "-and survive."  
>He ends the call. My hands begin to shake uncontrollably. His form is stiff, strained almost. My breathing is erotic making my heart beat wildly in my ears. I inch closer to him, cautiously like he taught me before I was able to successfully sense enemies. He raises his sword toward me.<br>I stop.  
>"Why?" Such a simple word why. It is the response that holds the weight of the situation.<br>He says nothing, only tightening his grip on his katana Eien No Kurohomura.  
>"Please! Tell me why! Please! Please, just give me a reason! Something that won't make me report you!" emotion makes my words broken and distraught. The reality of the situation, truly hitting me right at this moment. Itachi-ni-san is standing in front of his desk, katana drawn, pointed at me in an unfriendly manner, in attempt to stop me for arresting him for false employment registration and here I am, standing in the middle of his office on the verge of tears. His stance slackened slowly, until his arms hang limp at his sides.<br>"Hina-chan" , I can't take it, the thought of reporting him, my Ni-sans best friend and comrade. My knees give out, and Itachi-ni-san is there holding me before I hit the ground.  
>"Please Hina-chan, you have to try to understand. I was trying to protect him. He would have been dead by now. He's not like you, you can learn, you're willing to learn. There are too many politics in the Organization, I'd have been worrying 247. He's rash, stubborn and Kami knows he doesn't work well with others. I had to Hina-" he brushes my bangs from my forehead and I begin to sob because I know I have no choice but to turn him in, "You've grown into a beautiful, capable young woman. If you hadn't have learned of his existence like this, I was actually planning on trying to set you two up together."  
>"How*sob* c-c-c-can you be so *sob* calm?" He smiles at me that same sad, odd smile of his and places a rare and gentle kiss on the top of my head.<br>"Hinata-chan has to do her job."  
>"No I can't! Not with you!"<br>"Hinata, you must." He's using that voice again. That voice he uses when he is cold and empty. I don't like it, I haven't heard him like this in years and I don't want to hear it again, not like this. I know I have to notify the Shinobi but, he's like my second older brother.  
>"Hinata you must. I owe it to Neji to not let you something that will harm your position in the Organization."<br>"But-"  
>"Hinata! Please..."<br>I sigh because even though he is in a losing situation, he has still won. I stand up and brush myself off. While gathering my chakra he regains his stance with Eien no Kurohomura. I focus my chakra to my spine along the seals placed on my spine. The seals awaken giving off a slight glow through my office clothes. I pick a seal situated in the middle of my back.  
>I know what I must do.<br>I know that I don't want to.  
>I know he's going to run.<br>I know this is going to hurt.  
>"Release." I mutter. Itachi-sama springs into action as soon as the seal is burned into my flesh by the sudden burst of chakra. The ink of the unique seal slips through my clothes and skitters away to notify the Hokage an inevitably the Shinobi. Hr comes at me quickly.<br>Swing.  
>Dodge.<br>Kick.  
>Slice.<br>Cut.  
>Blood.<br>Punch.  
>Block.<br>Kick.  
>Again and again until suddenly, I'm done. I know I am, because his katana is forced through me up to its hilt. I feel myself losing both blood and consciousness.<br>The last thing I see is Itachi-sama closing my eyes for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...how was it? Let me know in a review...please...PRETTY PLEASE!<strong>

**-Hinata-Rae**


	6. Who The Hell Are You?

AN: Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Who The Hell Are You?<br>Sasuke P.O.V.  
>When I left to find Itachi after he hung up like that, I will admit this wasn't what I thought would happen. Was I expecting a happily ever after? No. But considering the position I'm in now, that 'happily ever after' sounds REAL nice.<br>"Listen sweet stuff, I'm going to ask you nicely one more time. If you don't cooperate I'm going to force the answers to come out of that tempting mouth of yours." says Blondie. Yep this is the torture I've been enduring since my, unfortunate and completely coincidental capture.  
>I know, I know it's hard to believe that I, Uchiha Sasuke was captured in battle. Yes battle.<br>"That's enough Yamanaka. He's not going to break like that."  
>I look up to see-holy fucking Kami-sama he's creepy. He's got to be at least 6'7'', and he's not lanky tall. The guy is thick and seems to opt for the cliche considering he's wearing a long black trench coat. Not to mention the bandana. Cliche or not, when you have a face like death the look works. Yeah I said it death.<br>"Now young man, you can spare us both some grief if you just tell us who you are and why you were in the proximity of Uchiha Itachi's office with a lethal weapon." You can tell from his voice and the way he speaks that he's no nonsense.  
>But now isn't the time to panic. Breathe; slowly calm your heart rate. Follow the basics of assassin 101. Look him in the eye. He's nothing, just an intimidating face. You are an Uchiha.<br>Itachi's brother. You can handle this.  
>"Where is he?" we both ask at the same exact moment. Both of our eyes widen, our facades dropped for a brief second. Blondie gets up, harshly whispers<br>in "Deaths" ear and hurries from the room.  
>"I am going to assume that you don't know where he is." I raise an eyebrow at him considering he doesn't look like the type to assume anything "So why were you here?"<br>He's looking at me with that hard stare. Yeah like I'm going to talk just 'cuz he's glaring at me. Doesn't he know that I practically own the death glare. Obviously not because he's still watching me.

...  
>Okay! That's it! His glaring is pissing me off! Try my glare on for size! Yeah don't like it now do you?<br>"Listen young man," he sighs, "Uchiha Itachi went missing today between 9:00 am and 10:00am. He was last seen by the younger sibling of his field partner, both of whom were my personal students. Do if you would please spare me the time and effort of forcing it out of you and just tell me why you, who bares striking resemblance to Uchiha-San, were miraculously in the general vicinity during the time period of which he disappeared."  
>He knows Itachi? Could he be that sensei he described as...what was it again...oh yeah, merciless. Great. But judging from the underlying tone of stress he's telling the truth.<br>I open my mouth, just about to say something-when Blondie barges back in. This time she doesn't even spare me a glance, she simply hurriedly tells the man I call Death, across from me something. His eyes widen, he looks at me then back to Blondie.  
>"Send her in, Yamanaka." Her? Who her? I swear to Kami-sama if she's like Blondie I'll-he turns to me abruptly.<br>"What is your name." his tone is no nonsense.  
>"Uchiha Sasuke." I reply simply.<br>Just at that moment the door opens revealing...You guessed it! Blondie and surprisingly enough two more people. Immediately, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. My gaze falls upon the taller of the two. He's about Itachi's height, a bit taller. Long brown hair that's pulled back. He's dressed in traditional robes that just scream old money. But the way he carries himself is like that of a guard. In general he looks like he has a stick up his ass.  
>"You can't be here." Death grounds out.<br>"I have to be.", states Sir Stick Up His Ass.  
>"You are too close to this. Leave."<br>"I am bound by duty to My Lady." he speaks lightly, but there is a definite smugness in his voice. Death pinches the bridge of his nose. His forehead is creased in frustration. Tenseness in his shoulders shows just how much of a rough day he's having.  
>He's not the only one.<br>"Fine." Death finally says. With that Sir Stick Up His Ass begins to circle me. Circle me.  
>No.<br>Hell to the no.  
>See now, Death I have don't have a problem with, so far he's the only one who's been real with me. Sir Stock-On second thought, that name's too long. I'm shortening it.<br>Now where was I? Oh, yeah...  
>Sir Ass on the other hand, I do not like. Something in my gut is telling me he's trouble.<br>"Sir?" Blondie interjects.  
>"Yes Yamanaka."<br>"Will you still be in need of my...skills?" she peers at me skeptically...  
>...the fuck?<br>"Not at the moment." states Death while eyeing Sir Ass. She sashes away.

Did I just fuckin' say "sashe"?  
>Oh Kami-sama! I spend way too much time with Suigetsu and Karin.<br>Meh, oh well.  
>Sir Ass is still circling me and it's really annoying. Death notices this and sighs.<br>"You were about to say something were you not, Uchiha-San?" Sir Ass stops circling me(finally), Blondie gapes at me like a fish from the door and for the first time, the other person in in the room steps forward.  
>"That's him." they rasp. I raise an eyebrow at them. They have hair darker than my own, to the point that it was almost purple.<br>"You know him?" Death asks.  
>"He was the assassin I was in pursuit of yesterday after having witnessed him in action."<br>"Perfect." Death growls.  
>"Forgive me Iniki-San for making this more complicated by dragging my unit into this."<br>Ibiki, so that's is name.  
>Noted.<br>"It is fine." Ibiki says tiredly "Now, Uchiha-San?"  
>The attention is back on me now, and I don't have a clue what's going on between these people.<br>Life is just great isn't it. Ah well.  
>"You know Itachi?" I ask Dea-Ibiki.<br>"Yes I do."  
>"Where is it." I demand, only someone who knows Itachi would know what he has and where it is.<br>"Which one?" he smirks as he says so.  
>"Oh for the love of Kami! If you tell me you're his lo-" Sir Ass starts to shout.<br>"HELL NO!" oh Kami-sama that is so wrong! Don't puke at the thought...don't...DON'T... Okay that was close. Eew incest=NO.  
>"Are you-" I whip my head around and stare down purple head, daring them to say something stupid. They flinch, "a-a-are y-y-you r-really his brother?"<br>...How do they know that when they didn't even know my name?  
>"On your photo he wrote that you were his brother." they stated quietly.<br>"In between his index and middle finger there's a-" Ibiki reinforces.  
>"A crow." I sigh "Yes, I'm his brother."<br>Sir Ass moves his face closer to mine.  
>"Itachi doesn't have a brother. He's an only child." He says while he gets more in my face.<br>Jerk.  
>No, not jerk.<br>Ass.  
>"I am his brother. Deal with it." I ground out. Something about this guy just pisses me off. Maybe it's because of his smugness. Yeah that's it; he acts like he's higher than anyone else. I can't stand that.<br>He backs up and spares a glance at Ibiki. They stare at each other intensely as if having a conversation. Ibiki is sighing. What does that mean for me? I'm so not feeling the whole "I'm-not-in-control" situation.  
>"I'm going to need a DNA sample." he states.<br>"Fine."  
>He's surprised by how fast I respond, no doubt about it. But hey what other fucking choice do I have?<br>"I'll be back momentarily." he says while standing up. He pauses to give Sir Ass a hard look, then leaves. As soon as the door closes Sir Ass is looking down his nose at me.  
>"How do you know Itachi?" he demands. Seriously? I just told you this a minute ago.<br>"He's my brother." I drawl.  
>"You keep saying that. But I've worked with Itachi for years, and never has he ever hinted that he had a brother."<br>"Well then," I say casually picking a piece of lint out of my hair, "maybe you weren't as close to him as you thought you were."  
>He stiffens at that. Serves him right. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a liar. And yet something feels off. I get the whole separating personal life and business, but not even the slightest implication of my existence seems like a bit much. Sir Ass has a point my argument is kind of weak.<br>"Mind your tongue." He hisses at me through gritted teeth.  
>Yeah I've pissed him off. I'm satisfied.<br>"What's the matter, I strike a nerve?" His face hardens and he opens his mouth to retort, but I cut him off. I'm tired of this bull. "Get over yourself. You never knew Itachi as well as you think you did. Hell in your field of work you probably only really know a select group of people. So don't give me that crap about knowing him. I grew up with him and still sometimes feel like I barely know him."  
>"No matter. That does not explain how you know where to look for him." He growls. Yeah he's pissed. Then again so am I. Am I being difficult? Yes I am but let's face it Sir Ass, is an ass.<br>"I know where to look for him because he told me!"  
>"Why would he tell you?"<br>"Because I'm his brother, you annoying little prick."  
>"You insulting me, along with your attitude is not helping your situation."<br>"Yeah just like how you repeatedly asking me questions that I have already answered numerous times is getting us no-FUCKING-where!"  
>"I wouldn't keep asking you the same questions if your answers weren't so empty."<br>"They are not empty! For the love of Ka—"  
>"St-s-s-stop!*Cough*You arguing with each other-" the forgotten stranger in the room squeaks. They open their mouth to speak again, then suddenly stop only to start coughing again.<br>Now, I know what bad coughing sounds like. Hell everyone does, I don't know a person who hasn't experienced the sensation similar to coughing up a lung due to a cold.  
>But this? No this is worse than anything I've ever heard. The sounds gut wrenching, and wet. Their whole body is being wracked by their coughinghacking. Yeah more like hacking.  
>"My Lady!" Sir Ass runs over to his 'Lady' and wraps his arm around them. IT's weird to think that Sir Ass, who up until now has only been an ass, can be caring. They're still coughing and the smell of blood is beginning to fill the room.<br>Great. It's not like that's gross or anything.  
>Sir Ass is practically holding them up while pressing a handkerchief to their mouth. Their whole body is shaking with the force of their coughs.<br>"Oi, what's wrong with them?" I snap. I mean come on they're coughing up blood.  
>"She's feeling the effects of your brothers parting gift." He spits as he wipes blood from his bloody Lady.<br>"Well if Itachi did something to her it had to be for a reason—"  
>"How dare you—"<br>"The DNA test is no longer necessary." Says Ibiki as he walks through the door with a stack of folders in his arms. He stops, looks around and just kinda' gives off an aura of frustration.  
>"Did he behave?" Ibiki asks the bloody chick while motioning to Sir Ass.<br>"Yes." She whispers. He looks her up and down then looks from me to the ass.  
>"No he didn't."<br>I snort causing Sir Ass to glare at me.  
>"Why is the DNA test null?" Sir Ass asks all high and mighty like.<br>"Because as of yesterday, he is under the protection of the Bloodline Endangerment Act." Ibiki states tight faced.  
>Bloodline Endangerment Act? My bloodline isn't endangered. They just left Konaha after my dad retired from the police force. I mean I'm not really close with the rest of my clan, so I have no idea what the hell is going on with them. But I'm not in danger.<br>"Is there really nothing we can do?" Sir Ass asks grimly.  
>"Nothing. We must hand him over to the Hokage who will determine whether or not the state of his clan will sway the usual protocol—"<br>"Wait what?" I interject. Nothing seems to be making any sense today. "What do you mean I'm under the protection of the Bloodline Endangerment Act? My clans bloodline is perfectly fine."  
>They are all just staring at me now. Yeah because that's not unsettling.<br>"You don't know?" Sir Ass asks.  
>"Don't know what?"<br>He opens his mouth to respond only to be silenced by Ibiki placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He look at me with pity for a split second before he glares at me again.  
>"Come." Ibiki motions to me, "Your situation will be explained to you by the Hokage."<br>I stand up and step around Sir Ass begrudgingly.  
>"Let's go cutie, time to take a walk." Blondie links her arm with mine and begins to lead me down the hall.<br>But I swear I can hear Sir Ass growling behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!<p> 


End file.
